Leilão de Relíquias
by Bia Black
Summary: Quem dá o primeiro lance? Estrelando... Os Marotos e Lily Evans numa comédia irresistível...Alguém aí disse 5 galeões?
1. Negócios Marotos

**Dear Bards! Eu realmente esperava postar alguma coisa mais cedo, mas não foi possível... Eu pensei em tantas coisas pra escrever (uma pior que a outra, diga-se de passagem...). Sei que tinha prometido uma UA, mas não será desta veeeeeeeez... As idéias sobre uma outra fic ainda estão amadurecendo... quem sabe eu não lhes faço uma surpresa... Tive um surto e preciso aproveitá-lo...**

**Então vamos lá! Mais uma vez em Hogwarts; estrelando... Os Marotos e Lily Evans, numa comédia irresistível... (A Helena vai me matar por mais uma dessa... Mas o que posso fazer? Aquele castelo é minha segunda casa... Amiga, eu prometo caprichar no Sirius pra você). Quem se propõe a ler mais uma fic de uma desocupada como eu? Mais alguém?**

****

**_DISCLAIMER: _**De novo eu tendo que escrever aquilo que todo mundo já sabe... Os personagens que aqui aparecerem são totalmente pertencentes á nossa queridíssima J.K. Fala sério, se fossem meus, eu estaria em Londres, tomando um bom chocolate quente, em frente a uma lareira com um livro bem grosso no colo... Oh, vidão...

**Ok, vamos lá. Espero que gostem mesmo, porque essa promete bater todas as outras... Ebaaaa como é bom estar de volta. Bem, divirtam-se!**

**Capítulo 1 – Negócios Marotos**

- Lily, me escuta...

- Eu não quero te escutar!

- Não faz isso!

- Me dê uma boa razão pra isso... Hahahahahahaha... – E então, a garota se transformou numa sereia gigante, com cabeça de medusa. As pontas dos cabelos tornaram-se cobras vermelhas que soltavam chamas negras e azuis pela boca.

- NÃO!

- Quais são suas últimas palavras?

- Você vai sair comigo ou não?

E com isso, despertou a fúria da criatura monstruosa e James Potter acordou antes que ela pudesse comer sua cabeça.

Sentou-se suado na cama. Os amigos ainda dormiam ao seu lado. Deitou-se e riu do próprio sonho. Não era a primeira vez que tinha pesadelos com a ruivinha e não duvidava que em breve ela se tornaria mesmo uma medusa aquática para abocanhá-lo e acabar com aquele impasse para sempre. A garota estava furiosa ao extremo essa semana... E para variar os dois discutiram a noite passada.

Riu de si próprio novamente, imaginando-se vivendo dentro do estômago de Lily Evans.

- Pelo menos eu saberia o que ela realmente sente por dentro.

Achou seus óculos no criado mudo e foi direto para o banheiro, desejando um bom banho quente.

Quando retornou ao quarto, encontrou Remus acordado, procurando vestes limpas em seu malão e Sirius sentado em sua cama, com cara de ressaca.

- O que foi? Beijou bicho papão ontem? – Perguntou ao amigo, enquanto enxugava os cabelos.

- Beijei? Ah foi. Maldita Parker... Ela ficava tacando tudo o que achava pela frente em mim! – O amigo respondeu, com uma careta.

- Mas você bem que mereceu. Como é que você sai pra encontrar uma garota, acha outra pelo caminho e a agarra na frente da primeira? – Comentou Aluado antes que pudesse perguntar porque.

- Eu tinha esquecido quem eu ia encontrar! Acha que eu consigo guardar todas elas na memória? Achei a Johnson no corredor sozinha e pensei que fosse ela. Ainda mais com essa história de amostras grátis para o leilão, eu estou ficando louco!

- Você errou de garota, Sirius? – James perguntou, rindo.

- Não ri, que já estou sabendo da sua briga com a Evans ontem. Ela não está querendo aceitar nossos pequenos negócios em Hogwarts, não é?

- Não. Ela não consegue evitar... Mesmo sabendo que é por uma causa beneficente... - Respondeu. - Sabe, às vezes eu acho que ela só faz isso pra me prejudicar.

- Pode ser... Mas desta vez ela não tem argumentos suficientes para acabar com a festa... – Disse Aluado. – E não adianta me olharem desse jeito que eu não vou participar dessa... dessa diversãozinha de vocês.

- Se você não quiser mesmo, tudo bem, sobra mais – Sirius comentou, dando de ombros.

- Mas e aí, Almofadinhas, conta! Como foi que a Parker achou você? – Disse Rabicho, surpreendentemente acordado e vestido, mudando de assunto.

_Flashback:_

_- BLACK! O QUE ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA DAÍ? – O rapaz separa-se da outra garota bruscamente com os olhos arregalados._

_- Mas não era... você... AH. Não acredito. – Disse ele, com as mãos no rosto. Johnson foi embora correndo._

_Parker entrou numa sala vazia furiosa e Black a seguiu. Má idéia..._

_- EU NÃO SOU QUALQUER UMA, BLACK! _

_- Eu sei que não._

_- ENTÃO O QUE FOI AQUILO LÁ FORA? POR ACASO ACHA QUE EU TENHO CARA DE PALHAÇA? – Disse a garota, jogando um vaso relativamente grande em direção ao rapaz. Ele desviou e a peça estilhaçou-se contra a parede._

_- Não... absolutamente... Aquilo era só... Uma aposta..._

_- Pretende MESMO que eu acredite NISSO! – Retrucou Parker, jogando uma jarra de água vazia em Black. O garoto desviou novamente, mas desta vez ele aproximou-se dela e acariciou seu rosto suavemente._

_- No fundo você acredita... Você sabe que é a única pra mim..._

_Fim do Flashback._

- Pelo menos a única nas terças. Até ontem – Terminou rindo, enquanto desciam as escadas do dormitório.

- Não entendo como você consegue exercer esse domínio sobre as garotas... – Disse Peter.

- E nunca vai entender... Ei! Rabicho eu tenho um trabalhinho pra você... De agora em diante, você cuidará de uma agenda de encontros pra mim...

E a conversa continuou até chagarem ao Salão Principal para comer alguma coisa antes das seções de tortura... O dia estava quente, com um céu de poucas nuvens. Um bom jogo de Quadribol seria perfeito, mas teriam que seguir com os horários das aulas. Pelo menos por enquanto...

Depois de tomarem um café da manhã completo, os Marotos seguiram para a sala de DCAT. Vários alunos já se amontoavam ali na porta, esperando dar o horário. Inclusive Lily Evans...

- Lils! Já decidiu até quando vai resistir? – Ele começou, passando o braço por seus ombros e sorrindo. A ruiva revirou os olhos. Será que ele nunca ia desistir?

- Dispenso seus comentários fúteis, Potter.

- Que tal Sábado que vem? – Disse o moreno, não parecendo se importar.

- Sábado é um bom dia, srta. Evans. Mas melhor entrarmos na classe agora. Vocês terão tempo para discutir encontros mais tarde...

Lily suspirou com alívio e afastou-se de James, seguindo o professor. Mais uma manhã turbulenta em Hogwarts...

Mesmo depois da discussão feia sobre aquele bendito leilão, o garoto fingia que nada tinha acontecido. Já havia tentado convencer o diretor de desistir daquela coisa absurda, mas Dumbledore apenas sorriu docilmente e disse que era por uma boa causa. E que não era surpresa pra ninguém que aquele era o melhor jeito de arrecadar dinheiro na escola. Um leilão de beijos de garotos arrogantes, com um bando de garotas estúpidas querendo dar o primeiro lance... Aquilo seria o limite da modéstia mundial...

E o semestre estava apenas começando...

**_Ali estava Beatriz, fofa, sentada no sofá assistindo ao Jornal Hoje de Sábado, pensando mais uma vez no que poderia inspirá-la... Já sentia muita falta de sentar em frente ao computador, respirar fundo e desembestar a escrever..._**

****

**_Enquanto ouvia ao longe algum repórter comentar que as obras de reconstrução de uma ponte importante estavam paradas há um mês inteirinho (olha que absurdo...), um surto de inspiração profundo e completo simplesmente implanta-se em sua cabeça. Ela arregala os olhos perplexa e depois, sem qualquer explicação, sorri marotamente (coisa que faz direto esses dias) e sai correndo para o escritório. Quase tropeça no gato que dormia folgado de barriga pra cima no meio do corredor. Puxa a cadeira rápido e liga o PC. Ainda dá uns tapinhas na CPU do tipo "Vai fofo, mamãe tá com pressa...". Abre uma página em branco do Word. Os olhos brilham de felicidade. Finalmente o lapso que precisava... E então..._**

**A idéia do leilão surgiu! Preparem seus lances! Senhoras e senhoritas... Os Marotos estão prontos pra arrasar seus corações...**

**E... aí está! Ficou pequeno, mas é porque é o primeiro ainda... Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Desculpem, eu**** não pude resistir àquela frase do James no começo... Ah! Só pra mandar um beijo pra Luanits (poia!) Fofis, você me ajudou muito com os foras da Lily! Obrigada. Ah, agradecer também a Mel Black... Animou-me o suficiente pra postar hoje.**

**So****, that's all folks...**

**Obrigada por tudo! E espero reviews! Até o próximo capítulo de Leilão de Relíquias!**

**Beijos!**

**Bia Black,**

**12 de Agosto de 2005.**


	2. Crônicas de um Banheiro

**Capítulo 2 – Crônicas de um Banheiro**

- Surpreendentemente, os trolls devastaram todas as cidades da região, vocês podem olhar o mapa se quiserem...

Mais uma aula tediosa de História da Magia e lá estava Lily, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, as pálpebras quase se fechando. Andava muito cansada esses tempos; passava quase o dia todo na biblioteca estudando como uma louca, tinha que dar conta das obrigações da monitoria e ainda tinha que reunir forças para argumentar com Potter.

Fora um sacrifício levantar da cama gostosa e quente esta manhã. E a matéria também não ajudava... Às vezes tinha vontade de poder ser displicente como os Marotos... Talvez eles fossem mais felizes por praticamente roncar no meio da explicação ou simplesmente por matarem aula...

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, tentando expulsar as tentações pra longe. Olhou para as amigas, esperançosa. Rachel estava com a cabeça abaixada nos braços, em cima da carteira, o uniforme todo amassado. E Susan lia um livro sobre contos árabes, um assunto bem próximo de trolls... A ruiva suspirou. Precisava dormir dois dias inteiros para suprir as necessidades de seu corpo doído.

E então, o sinal tocou. Lily resmungou alguma coisa para as amigas e foi para o banheiro, lavar o rosto para ver se acordava o suficiente para o tempo de Poções. Além dela, havia algumas garotas estavam tendo um ataque de riso na porta do toalete. Franziu o cenho. Normalmente aquelas meninas seguiam os marotos por todo o canto do castelo. Coisa boa não estava por vir...

Caminhou devagar para ver o que era aquela algazarra afinal. Escutou as gargalhadas altas de Potter e Black... Lily estava pronta para acabar com aquilo tudo quando umas três pessoas foram empurradas pra cima dela e pode ouvir um baque de porta se fechando.

Teve a infelicidade de encontrar Remus, Pettigrew, Potter e Sirius Black, todos a observando. Não disse nada, apenas caminhou para a porta. Trancada...

Revirou os olhos verdes e encarou Potter.

- Não adianta me olhar assim ruiva.

Lily suspirou e sem dar aviso nem explicação, meteu um chute na porta. Sem sucesso... James deu de ombros e sentou-se, encostado na parede. Os outros o acompanharam.

A garota ainda tentou alguns feitiços, esmurrou a porta várias vezes. Tentou até estourar a peça de madeira antiga que obstruía sua saída. Nada...

Sem escolha e exausta, sentou-se ao lado dos garotos, que sorriam.

- Isso foi armação! – Ela disse.

- Não, jura que você acha isso? - A ruiva apenas repreendeu Sirius com o olhar.

- O que a gente faz agora? – Lily perguntou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Olha, se você quiser fazer um strip-tease pra gente, eu não vou me... AI! – James exclamou, após receber o cotovelo da ruiva em suas costelas. – Muito bem... Podemos conversar...

Lily suspirou mais uma vez. Estava cansada demais para uma briga e se ela começasse a falar, provavelmente mencionaria o leilão o que CERTAMENTE acabaria em discussão. Esperou que algum deles criasse um assunto.

- Sabe... Nunca achei que seria desse jeito que eu finalmente conseguiria entrar no banheiro feminino... – Ele disse, observando o local com atenção. A ruiva revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

- Você não presta... - James fez uma careta, mas ficou calado. Seria uma longa tarde...

****

**_Enquanto isso..._**

- Preparada para ser estrangulada? – Perguntou Rachel, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

- Oh sim... A Lily vai ficar fula da vida... Mas não será tão ruim. Afinal não é só o James que está preso lá dentro...

- Hummm... Você não está querendo dizer que a Lily vai...

- "Pegar" os três? – Susan disse. – Bem, pelo menos é o que eu faria...

**_O banheiro..._**

****

- E... bati!

- De novo! Você está roubando, ruiva! – James disse, indignado.

- Eu? Vocês é que não sabem jogar. O que eu estava dizendo? – Lily respondeu, embaralhando as cartas que havia conjurado.

- Sobre quando Petúnia te deu um soco de direita e quebrou seu nariz – Remus respondeu.

- Oh. Sim... Já quebraram alguma coisa?

- Hummm... O pulso, três dedos, a perna esquerda e... é, acho que é só isso. – James disse, após receber novas cartas.

- Wow. Quadribol? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim... Ossos do ofício, minha cara... – James riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, piorando seu estado.

- Nunca pensaram em praticar outro tipo de esporte?

- Não. Não existe nada melhor que Quadribol – Sirius respondeu sorrindo.

- Um dia vou ensiná-los a jogar futebol... – Disse a ruiva.

**_Tempo de Herbologia..._**

- Susan, estou começando a ficar preocupada... Quer dizer, já faz quatro horas!

- Relaxa... Isso tudo é curiosidade? – Susan provocou.

- E se eles estiverem se matando! – Rachel disse, ignorando a amiga. - Ou pior! E se Filch os pegou?

- Filch deve estar preocupado com outras coisas mais importantes do que com um banheiro feminino, além do que, nossos feitiços vão segurá-los lá. Agora, comigo. Inspira, expira... Ou então fica pensando no Sirius que você se acalma.

- Ok, ótima idéia.

**_De volta ao Toalete..._**

****

- Eu estou com fome.

- Grandíssima novidade... – James respondeu ao amigo. Antes que mais alguém pudesse reclamar, o moreno conjurou bolos de caldeirão e doces.

Lily observava-os com atenção. Notou que podiam ser mesmo muito divertidos... e sexys... Nunca tinha notado como o braço de James era musculoso... E o peitoral... céus... Imaginou-o sem camisa. Merlin, onde estava com a cabeça? Fantasiando James Potter seminu? Incrível o que o cansaço fazia com as pessoas.

- Não exatamente... Lily, o que você acha de pacotes com 15 e 20 beijos para o leilão? – Remus perguntou. Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não tenho que achar nada. Dumbledore deixou isso bem claro...

- A Evans... Por favor. Você é garota, precisamos da sua ajuda. Sei que é completamente contra este leilão, mas sua opinião é importante para nós... – Sirius pediu, com a velha cara de cachorro abandonado...

- Bem... Já que não tenho o direito de impedir este leilão e sou tão importante assim... Acho que 15 e 20 estão bons. Mas podiam fazer um especial de 30.

- Boa idéia Evans. Podíamos também fazer um pacote com beijos variados...

- Beijos variados? – Lily riu.

- É... Beijos de nós todos num pacote só... Iam render uma boa grana... – Sirius continuou pensativo.

- Ah. Achei que fossem tipos diferentes de beijo... – A ruiva disse, distraída.

- Isso! Também podemos fazer alguma coisa do tipo... - Remus sugeriu rindo. - Beijos "calientes", beijos suaves, beijos aprofundados, beijos românticos, beijos selvagens...

- Nossa, vocês são mesmo especializados no assunto – Lily disse, rindo também.

- Claro, querida. Somos diplomados em donzelas... – Sirius disse, sério. – Ora, por falar nelas, estou sem um amasso faz quase cinco horas.

- Vocês só pensam nisso? – Lily perguntou, sorrindo.

- Bem... pelo menos somos sinceros sobre isso... – James provocou, encarando a ruiva. Ela estreitou os olhos, ainda com o sorriso no canto dos lábios. Perguntou-se se ele teria notado seu olhar descansando sobre o seu peitoral bem definido involuntariamente.

- Eu costumo ser mais discreta.

- E eu aprecio isso. Aqui em Hogwarts as garotas já chegam agarrando...

- Assim que é bom. Não precisa daquele chove e não molha... – Sirius disse.

A ruiva apenas riu e espreguiçou-se. Nunca fora tão divertido perder Poções... e Transfiguração... e Herbologia... Merlin, por quanto tempo ficaram ali conversando? De onde surgira tanto assunto entre eles?

- Merlin, até quando suas amigas vão nos deixar aqui? – Remus perguntou. Lily estava a ponto de considerar que podiam ter sido suas melhores amigas as infelizes que os prenderam ali quando um grupo de garotas simplesmente adentrou o banheiro, parando para observá-los com curiosidade.

Os quatro marotos se entreolharam um pouco confusos, mas sorridentes. A porta estava aberta e nem haviam percebido. Lily baixou a cabeça nas mãos e levantou-se. Poderia ter saído antes... talvez MUITO antes... Mas estava tão entretida nas piados dos garotos que mal lembrou de verificar a porta.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos andando. – Remus disse, ficando em pé também.

- É. Eu preciso me alimentar direito... – Peter comentou. As garotas continuavam olhando-os, atentas.

- Ok. Evans eu...

- Conversamos lá fora, James – A ruiva disse, antes de puxá-lo para fora, antes que as garotas o devorassem.

- Agora somos huh... amigos? – O maroto passou a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez. Lily o encarou.

- Bem... sim, ora essa. – James sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão. A ruiva a apertou.

- Te vejo mais tarde, Lily.

**E fim do segundo round! Ahá! Eu sei. Não há nada mais clichê do que James e Lily presos em algum lugar... se tornando amigos... Mas... O banheiro foi inédito e com todos os Marotos juntos é mais divertido.**

**Espero que tenham gostado... Agradecimentos especiais a Miss. Leandra Friendship Black (a primeira a deixar uma review), a Helena (amiga, não tenho tempo para comentários marotos, as tcs de física estão me matando... desculpe! Mas que bom que gostou do título...), a Mel Black (aí está seu capítulo... espero que suas unhas ainda estejam inteiras...) e a Mahri Wood, Mila Potter Evans, Allie Fowl, Tainah e Ysa.**

**Reviews, pessoal. Sem elas não posso sobreviver... Oh céus...**

**Vejo você no próximo capítulo de... A Escrava Isaura. Hehehehehehehe brincadeira.**

**That's all folks...**

**Beijos**

**Bia Black, **


	3. Todas as Moçoilas Convocadas

**Capítulo 3 – Todas as Moçoilas Convocadas**

Remus observava os dois amigos sorrindo. Fizeram questão de colocar um grande cartaz anunciando o dia a hora do bendito leilão; seus rostos sorridentes mandando beijos no papel que cobria quase a metade da parede. Aluado riu novamente ao ver James quase derrubar Sirius do banquinho.

- Eles são sempre assim? – Susan perguntou sorrindo, aproximando-se.

- Para o meu desespero... Você vai se acostumar.

- Assim espero... – Ela respondeu, alargando o sorriso quando os dois marotos se aproximaram.

**- **Vocês não conseguem falar sobre outro assunto a não ser a gente, não é? – James disse, esparramando-se numa poltrona.

- Ei, vamos nos atrasar desse jeito – Disse Susan.

- O Rabicho está no Salão Principal... não agüentou de fome... E a Lily tá enrolando lá...

- Estava, Sirius. Prontos? – A ruiva apareceu na escada com Rachel ao seu lado.

- Prontíssimos! Os folhetos, James?

- Na mão.

- Pra que folhetos? – Perguntou Rachel. Os marotos apenas sorriram...

**_Meia hora depois..._**

****

- Vocês viram aqueles dois? Eles estão sumidos desde que chegamos – Lily comentou, levando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada aos lábios.

- É verdade. Nem os vi entrar aqui. Remus? – Susan arriscou.

- Tsc tsc. Não me perguntem, eu não sei. Só disseram que precisavam resolver alguns "negócios na região" e que depois viriam se encontrar conosco aqui, no Três Vassouras – O garoto respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Que estranho... Ei! Olha as criaturas aí!

James e Sirius adentraram o estabelecimento, com o familiar sorriso nos lábios. Antes de juntarem-se aos outros, pararam ao balcão e tiveram uma conversa breve com Rosmerta, entregando-lhe um bloco de papéis verdes para ela.

Depois caminharam ao encontro deles e acomodaram-se nas cadeiras que sobravam.

- Pode-se saber onde os senhores estavam? – Perguntou Lily, estreitando os olhos.

- Ficou com saudades? – James perguntou, estreitando os olhos também e automaticamente passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Convocando as moçoilas das redondezas ao nosso pequeno empreendimento em Hogwarts. Sabe como é... – Sirius disse, antes que Lily pudesse responder.

- Vocês estão chamando todo mundo para o leilão? Dumbledore sabe disso? – Rachel perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Mas é claro! Nada faremos sem a autorização da chefia. Somos apenas reles promoters... – O moreno respondeu, dando-lhe uma cópia do folheto. Rachel ainda mantinha sua sobrancelha erguida, mas agora ostentava um sorriso no canto dos lábios...

- Céus... A coisa é mesmo séria...

- Claro que é! Estamos dando duro nisso aí – Peter disse, simplesmente entrando no meio da conversa. Todos olharam pra ele, que deu de ombros.

- Mas, voltando... tudo está registrado num pergaminho. Os horários de entrega das mercadorias, o número de pacotes e o que cada um pode oferecer a nossa clientela – James explicou.

- Meu Merlin... – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça em negativa. – Mas vocês não vão poder oferecer muitos pacotes... Quero dizer... Temos NIEM's esse ano.

- Exatamente. É por isso que queremos que o Aluado participe, ia distribuir mais os beijos. Remus, já se decidiu? – James perguntou. O garoto suspirou.

- Já que vocês insistem... Eu não vou poder ficar de fora dessa, não é?

- AE! Beleza. Vai querer participar do Plus! também? – Sirius perguntou.

- Plus? – Perguntaram Rachel, Lily e Susan ao mesmo tempo.

- Beijos de todos nós incluídos no mesmo pacote. 10 de cada um. O que acham? – Sirius perguntou, animado.

- Acho ótimo. Desde que o último lance seja meu...

Alicia Parker apareceu do nada. Os cabelos negros presos numa trança que descia até a cintura, os olhos cinzentos brilhavam e as amigas davam risadinhas estúpidas atrás dela.

- Parker! Engraçado, não tinha visto você aí... – Sirius levantou-se, ficando de frente para a garota.

- Achei que tínhamos combinado de virmos juntos pra cá.

- Oh... sério? Desculpe, acho que Rabicho esqueceu de anotar na agenda...

- Não me diga que ele tem uma agenda de...

James apenas riu, e fez que sim com a cabeça. Lily deu de ombros e voltou a prestar atenção a conversa. Estava ficando muito interessante...

- Ah, Sirius, achei que íamos passar a tarde juntinhos... – Parker disse, manhosa.

- Doce ilusão... – Lily disse baixinho, para que os amigos pudessem ouvir.

- O que foi que disse Evans?

- Nada não, pode continuar, querida – James riu. A ruiva mostrava um sarcasmo nunca visto antes... E Sirius tentando acalmar as coisas...

- Ah, meu docinho, é que tive que pegar uns folhetos e...

- Umas menininhas por aí... – Lily disse sem se importar se a garota tinha escutado ou não.

- Olha aqui Evans isto é uma conversa séria, fofa. Você tem problema mental na cabeça?

- Não, mas talvez eu tenha no fígado. Vou fazer alguns exames, eu prometo. – E a ruiva arrancou risadas de todos na mesa. Alicia ficou sem palavras e saiu correndo. As amigas foram atrás, gritando frases de consolo. Sirius sentou-se de novo, com uma cara de abobalhado.

- Evans! Desse jeito você estraga meus romances!

- Ah, dá um tempo Sirius... Só pra gente rir um pouco da sua cara... – Rachel disse, ainda rindo.

- Bem que você gosta do meu rostinho perfeito né? – ele disse, maroto.

- E do resto também...

E todos riram de novo... A segunda gargalhada de muitas outras naquela tarde ensolarada...

**IIIIIHUUUUUU! Aí está mais um capítulo pessoas! Pequeno, eu sei. Mas é que o próximo promete... Espero que tenham gostado mesmo! Próxima parada, a melhor partida de futebol de todos os tempos! Com vocês... O mais novo fenômeno mundial... ele... ops.**

**Pronto já falei demais... Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo de... Chiquititas! Ops... De Leilão de Relíquias. Isso ae, gente. Reviews por favor!**

**Agradecimentos a esse pessoal tão gentil e fofo que comenta: Miss. Leandra Friendship Black (a primeira a comentar de novo... muito abrigada, viu?), Mel Black (oh! Que bom que suas unhas sobreviveram... Agora em of f: não se preocupe, o último lance será mesmo seu... obrigada pelo presente, adorei...), Helena Black (EEEHHH! Que bom que gostou. Obrigada por me hospedar na sua casa viu? Espero não ter atrapalhado... hehehehehe), Tainah (bem, imagine mesmo... a partida de futebol virá me breve... obrigada!) e Flavinha Greeneye (obrigada pelo simplesmente perfeita... obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue acompanhando...).**

**AH! E a Poia querida, claro, a autora da frase mais perfeita já dita... Hehehehehe... Lu, adoro você fofis!**

**Beijos pessoal.**

**Bia Black, **

**28 de Agosto de 2005.**


	4. Partida Perfeita

**Capítulo 4 – Partida Perfeita**

- Vocês vão demorar muito mais? – Lily perguntou já impaciente.

- Parece uma camisola. Temos mesmo que usar isso? – James berrou do vestiário.

- Tem, ora essa! Vocês querem ou não querem jogar?

James nem respondeu. Agora estava ocupado demais em colocar as caneleiras e a meia. Céus, onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou aprender futebol com Lily Evans? Treinadora autoritária aquela...

Uns quinze minutos até que os quatro marotos estivessem prontos e se dirigissem ao campo improvisado.

- Ah, até que enfim as donzelas se apresentam... – Susan disse, enquanto amarrava o cadarço da chuteira.

- Muito bem. As regras são as seguintes... – E foi-se pelo menos mais meia hora até que todos entendessem como jogar.

Lily, James e Remus de um lado, contra Sirius, Susan, Rabicho do outro. Rachel como juíza e narradora do jogo. Times desfalcados, mas bem equilibrados...

- E então COMEEEEÇA A PARTIDA! Lily parte pra cima, dribla Sirius... MEU MERLIN, POR BAAAAIXO DAS PERNAS DO BONITÃO! E aí vai, avançando... Os goleiros são linha e Peter avança pra cima dela... E mais um drible e... e... NA TRAAAAAVE minha gente! Lily chuta na trave! UHHHHH...

James continuava parado sem saber o que fazer. Remus gritava pra que ele saísse dali, para ajudar Lily. Susan deitava no chão pra rir, enquanto Sirius reclamava de uma falta inexistente.

Uma chuva fina começava a cair sobre os jogadores. Sirius não parecia se importar e saiu com a bola pela direita. Susan o acompanhava pela outra lateral. Lily correu para ajudar James na zaga. Sirius partiu pra cima dele, tentando um olé pela esquerda, mas o outro lhe passou a bola por meio das pernas novamente e saiu correndo com ela. Susan fez uma careta, deu meia volta e foi atrás de James e Sirius continuou parado, sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

Lily sorriu e correu também para a área adversária, assoviando para o maroto. Susan partiu pra cima do garoto, mas James lhe deu um chapéu espetacular e meteu pro gol.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL! GOLAAAAAAAÇOO! JAMES POTTER, CAMISA 9! O NOVO FENÔMENO, ELE VEIO PRA ARRASAR! MONTINHO NELEEEEEEEEE!

Remus e Lily simplesmente pularam em cima do garoto que comemorava e caíram os três na aguaceira que o campo já estava.

E então, o time de Sirius, Susan e Rabicho recomeçavam com a bola. A menina toca para o moreno, que furioso do jeito que estava, mete uma bomba. Infelizmente foi acertar aquele lugar de James...

- E... WOW! Contusão, contusão! GRAVE!

James rolava no chão lamacento. Lily e Remus correram para acudi-lo.

- Céus... Você está bem, Pontas? – Aluado perguntou. O amigo tentou se levantar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi sentar de volta na grama.

- Calma, calma, sem pressa. Podemos continuar outro dia...

- NÃO! Eu continuo, Lily. Vou acabar com esse cachorro agora, filho da...

- Ok, vamos lá.

Os dois o ajudaram a levantar e em poucos minutos tudo já estava nos conformes para a continuação.

Sirius soltou um riso, antes de sair com a bola de novo. Um passe para Susan e em pouco tempo os dois já estavam na área. A garota levantou da lateral para Sirius que cabeceasse...

- E DEFESA DO REMINHO! HOHOOOO, TÁ FICANDO QUENTE ESSE JOGO!

Remus jogou com a mão para Lily, que avançou para o meio de campo e James a acompanhava de perto. Susan marcou a amiga que passou para o parceiro de ataque. James correu com a bola, até que Sirius chagasse para pará-lo.

- FAAAAAAAAAALLTA! FALTA GRAVE! Cartão amarelo, pra você mocinho.

Sirius reclamava de não ter feito nada, enquanto James levantava-se do chão mais uma vez. Remus foi para a cobrança, passando para Lily. A ruiva tocou de volta para Aluado, que passou para James. Este avançou de novo para a área e quando Sirius foi marcá-lo de novo, tocou pra Lily de calcanhar que fez o segundo...

- E É GOL! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL! LILY EVANS CAMISA 5! É ELA! A RUIVA DEMOLIDORA! NA GAVEEEEEETAAAAAA! DOOOOOIS A ZERO PARA ELES! Golaço, cara, que jogada!

Sirius socou o ar, irado. Susan ria, tentando consolá-lo, enquanto Rabicho fazia caretas e massageava o estômago, com fome.

- Vamos lá pessoal, 6 minutos até o final – Rachel disse, torcendo a camiseta encharcada. A chuva martelava suas cabeças, mas eles não pareciam se importar com ela.

Susan saiu com a bola para frente e Sirius a acompanhava, ainda no meio campo. Lily tentou pará-la, mas um drible fácil foi o suficiente para que continuasse a avançar para área. James foi pra cima dela, e mais um olé. A bola parecia flutuar no campo lamacento. Susan chuta e acerta o travessão... a bola volta e Sirius vira uma bicicleta fantástica e...

- É gol! GOOOOOOOLLLLLLL! Nossa, isso aqui tá virando elite... DE BICICLEEEEEEETA! SIRIUS BLACK CAMISA 4! É ELE! É O CARA! O REI, O MELHOR! HA! E ELE COMEMORA, MANDA BEIJOS ELAMAÇADOS... Pra mim oh, céus... WOW!

Sirius pegou Rachel pela cintura e a levantou como troféu.

- Ok, ok. Pode me soltar agora? – Ela disse, dando tapinhas no ombro do moreno. Dá um sopro no apito, finalizando o jogo. – Acho melhor entrarmos, vamos pegar uma gripe desgraçada...

**_Algumas horas mais tarde..._**

****

Lily suspirou, rolando na cama. Estava exausta. A partida daquele dia fora bem cansativa e agora estava espirrando a todo o momento. Riu ao lembrar da bolada que James levara... Tsc tsc... Aqueles quatro não tinham mesmo jeito... Apesar de não se lembrar de ter se divertido tanto quando ainda não eram amigos...

Amigos. Estranho pensar que depois de todos aqueles anos ignorando-os e xingando-os por todos os lados eles conseguiriam semear uma amizade súbita assim...

E James então. Lily que sempre o achara um chato insistente e arrogante, agora o achava amável e engraçado. Ele sabia ver tudo pelo lado divertido das coisas. E sabia sorrir... e como sabia... um sorriso maroto no canto na boca, a malícia e a ternura refletindo no brilho dos olhos... Oh, Merlin, o que estava pensando? No sorriso de James Potter? Não era de hoje que se pegava lembrando desses últimos dias, de quando estavam presos no banheiro e de como o braço dele podia ser musculoso... E talvez de como seria bom se esses braços pudessem envolvê-la e... Ela balançou a cabeça, espantando os pecados da mente.

Ora essa. James podia realmente ser muito bonito e... gostoso, tá certo. Mas ele continuava a ser o mesmo irresponsável e convencido de sempre. A empolgação com leilão já mostrava o quão _modesto_ ele podia ser... Ele continuava aprontando todas que podia, para se mostrar o cafajeste que as garotinhas adoram... Além do que, depois do episódio do toalete, ele não mais a convidara para sair, o que significa que talvez ele tivesse mesmo desistido dela para sempre...

Ah, que bom. Livre das cantadas de James Potter... Enfim sua vida estava perfeita...

Estava?

**Será, será! Ahá, capítulo a jato esse. Melhor não irem se acostumando que depois do dia 9 de Setembro, vou ficar uns 15 dias sem postar. Esse foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever na vida, cara... Bem, não há muito o que dizer...**

**Agradecimentos à: Mel Black! (pode deixar, a tia Parker ainda aprontará mais algumas... a gente se fala, beijos), Helena Black (se você diz... ah! Se me lembro bem, o Sirius realizou um sonho seu, não foi? O gol de bicicleta! Huahuahauhau, espero que tenha gostado), Gabi Potter (você começou pela minha? Que emoção! Espero que continue acompanhando), Miss. Leandra Friendship Black (ah! foi a segunda a comentar dessa vez... vai guardando os trocos aí, que a coisa vai bombar!), Nina Black Lupin (você não lê a era dos Martos? COMO? E ainda gosta da minha fic? Oh, céus, tenho que tomar cuidado para o sucesso não subir a cabeça...).**

**Reviews pessoal! O que acontece com vocês? Um povo que comentava e não comenta mais... Tá ruim? Tem algo de errado? Eu recebo críticas na boa...**

**Por hoje é só...**

**Nos vemos em breve, eu espero...**

**Beijos!**

**Bia Black,**

**31 de Agosto de 2005.**


	5. Alicia Problema

**Capítulo 5 – Alicia Problema**

****Sirius sentiu-se sendo sacudido, como todas as manhãs...

- James, seu veado. É muito cedo.

- Ah, amorzinho... acorda vai... queria muito falar com você, fofinho...

****

Sirius abriu os olhos estático ao que seus ouvidos encheram-se com uma voz doce e enjoativa. Fechou-os novamente... Parker... De novo...

- Ah, Sirius, vamos meu fofinho... já são cinco horas... temos que conversar...

A moreno sentou-se na cama, descabelado e escutou a risada baixa dos amigos. James estava sem camisa, encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados. Ao receber a fuzilada do amigo, levantou as mãos e saiu do quarto, atrás dos outros dois marotos.

- Alicia, é muito cedo. O que é tão importante assim?

- Queria conversar sobre... Sobre o leilão... – A garota disse dengosa, enquanto mexia nas madeixas negras do rapaz... Este fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos... Iam acabar "discutindo a relação" de novo...

- Ok, pode começar.

- Bem... Eu estava pensando que... Eu não quero que você participe.

- O que? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. Quem era ela para impedi-lo de fazer parte do leilão?

- Sirius! Você há de convir que nós estamos firmes... Quero dizer, é um quase namoro, fofinho... E bem, com esse leilão você teria de beijar outras garotas...

- Um quase namoro? Não, espera. Isso não é e nem vai ser um quase namoro. Eu não quero estar comprometido. E não dá pra sair do leilão a essa altura.

- Mas Sirius! Você vai me trair? – Disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Fofinha... Você sabe que eu amo você... – Ele disse o mais docemente que pode, se aproximando dela, enxugando suas lágrimas e abraçando-a. – Mas não vai dar...

A garota empurrou-o para longe...

- Então está tudo acabado entre nós – Alicia disse enquanto levantava-se da cama do moreno e caminhava para a porta, limpando o rosto claro.

- Não faz manha... Alicia, minha linda, volta aqui...

**_Enquanto isso, no Salão Comunal..._**

****

- Essa garota passa dos limites de _melação_. Ela é impossível! – Remus disse, enquanto se jogava numa poltrona. O Salão Comunal estava quase vazio, óbvio, pela hora, nem uma alma havia levantado.

- Toda a razão pra você Remus... Mas que ela é gostosa, ela é... – James comentou, sorridente.

- E é só isso que conta pra vocês mesmo, não é? Pode ser a mais estúpida que vocês pegam. Vocês deviam ser mais exigentes... garotas mais intelectuais, com mais cérebro, tipo...

- Tipo a Susan? – James provocou. Sabia que o lobinho estava de olho na moça há muito... Remus estreitou os olhos. Não havia como esconder alguma coisa de seus amigos... Havia?

- Ok, você venceu. Mas nenhuma palavra sobre isso...

- Entendi, entendi... Vou interromper a conversinha dos dois pombinhos um minuto. Preciso vestir uma camisa antes que as garotas acordem e se derretam por mim...

**_E enquanto isso novamente, na escada do dormitório feminino..._**

****

Lily Evans descia as escadas como um zumbi, tentando se afastar da pequena discussão sobre onde poderia estar a fivela vermelha de libélula de Susan. Os olhos verdes quase fechados, vestida com a primeira roupa que viu pela frente. Ainda estava morta. A semana tinha sido mais cansativa do que qualquer outra... E ainda estava devendo zilhões de pergaminhos... Vida bandida aquela...

E então, Lily não pensou mais nada a não ser como chão havia sumiu de repente debaixo dos seus pés e imaginar a pancada que ia levar quando o encontrasse de novo... se não fosse por...

A ruiva abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um James Potter sorridente e seminu. Oh céus.

- Está dormindo ainda? E se eu não estivesse aqui? – Ele perguntou, obviamente não percebendo o efeito de seu peitoral definido na ruiva... Ela se recompôs e conseguiu bravamente afastar-se dos braços do rapaz.

- Bem... Certamente estaria com um belo olho roxo agora... – Realmente... vida **muito** bandida aquela... Ela forçou um meio sorriso. Não podia ser outra pessoa? Qualquer uma? Não. Merlin não podia ajudá-la... nem por um instante deixá-la em paz... Devia ser muito engraçado mesmo assistir as cenas lá de cima...

De repente... o barulho de alguma coisa de vidro quebrando e berros de uma garota tirou Lily de seus devaneios e a fez olhar para as escadas. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo... Seria Susan e Rachel se matando por causa da fivela? Como?

- Oh não. A Parker de novo... Ai se ela quebrou alguma coisa minha... – Remus disse, levantando-se e subindo rapidamente as escadas, seguido por James, Lily e Peter.

Ao abrir a porta devagar, deram de cara com Sirius abaixado atrás de um crido-mudo, Alicia gritando feito uma louca e um vidro de doces completamente estilhaçado no chão.

- VOCÊ É UM MENTIROSO! EU NÃO ACREDITO MAIS EM...

- QUEM NÃO ACREDITA SOU EU! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ O COM POTE DE DOCES CASEIROS DA MINHA AVÓ! SUA... SUA CRETINA! – Peter exclamou com os braços abertos, lamentando profundamente a perda. Todos resmungaram um "Oh!". Cretina? O rapaz estava mesmo irritado com a situação...

- Peter, calma... aposto um braço que sua avó te dará outro igualzinho...

- ENTÃO VOCÊ PERDEU SEU BRAÇO JAMES! MINHA AVÓ JÁ AMASSOU O BONDE!

- Amassou o que? – James perguntou, baixinho.

- Ela faleceu, James... – Lily respondeu no mesmo tom, olhando para baixo. O moreno resmungou. Achou que fosse mesmo alguma coisa do tipo...

Alicia, que tinha parado de gritar com Sirius, agora lembrou-se o porque de estar ali naquele bando de grossos...

- Sirius... Não me procure nunca mais!

- Mas... Alicia! Você está brigando comigo por uma coisa que eu nem fiz ainda!

- Mas vai fazer! Adeus...

- Dramática... – Remus resmungou, para James e Lily escutarem. Os dois sorriram discretamente.

- Você sabe que será _estritamente_ profissional... É por uma boa causa!

- Não quero saber! Não existe traição profissional! Esqueça-me! Esqueça tudo o que já vivemos! Até nunca mais, Black! – E saiu batendo os pés, como uma criança mimada faz quando não pode repetir a torta de limão depois do jantar...

- Oh, meu Merlin... Diz se eu mereço isso, diz!

- Sirius, nada de autopiedade meu caro. Você sabe que não vai dar um minuto e ela já volta pra você – James disse, dando de ombros.

- Bem, a idéia do leilão foi minha mesmo... Agora eu arco com as conseqüências...

- E QUEM É QUE ARCA COM O POTE DE DOCES DA MINHA AVÓ?

Peter berrou novamente, deixando-os pasmos.

**_Dias mais tarde... na aula de Transfiguração..._**

****

Os sonserinos e os corvinais quase dormiam nas carteiras. O sono e o cansaço pairavam no ar... Enquanto McGonagall não parasse de explicar a teoria, o tédio ainda continuaria a reinar na classe.

Mas então... Uma voz relativamente alta e familiar encheu o castelo, fazendo os alunos pularem das carteiras...

_- Alô? Teste, teste, um dois..._

_- Sirius, quer ir logo com isso?_

_- Ok... Atenção todas as donzelas, senhoritas e professoras! – _McGonagall sentiu as bochechas queimarem. – _OI! Estou aqui para lembrar-lhes que têm um compromisso muito importante conosco! Conosco quero dizer, nós marotos! Não se esqueçam do Leilão que vamos promover não este Sábado, o próximo! Espero que tenham economizado bastante..._

_- Sr. Black!_

_- Ok... Espero também que colaborem para esta campanha tão bonita... E perfeita... Nossas mercadorias estão em muito bom estado, por favor, senhoritas! Esperamos a presença de todas vocês... Um beijo... Quer dizer, muitos beijos... Sirius Black!_

**E pronto! O próximo será o último capítulo gente... Espero que tenham gostado... Mas calma! Haverá uma bela continuação!**

**Agradecimentos: Miss Leandra Friendship Black (bem, melhor ir economizando... uahuahauha, o leilão já é no próximo capítulo...), Mellanie Black (oi, como é que vai? Minha beta querida. Espero que tenha gostado, beijinhus), Nina Black Lupin (obrigada por acompanhar! Espero que tenha gostado!), Tainah (sem problemas... desde que você comente este e o próximo! Beijos!), Helena Black (oi amigaa! Que bom que gostou! Me manda um e-mail! Beijinhus), Gabi Potter (oi! Que bom que você vai acompanhar! Obrigada!), Renata (obrigada!), Cristina Melx (que fofa você! Que bom que gostou! Beijos!).**

**Por hoje é só isso mesmo, pessoal.**

**Até a próxima!**

**Bia Black,**

**5 de Outubro de 2005.**


	6. Leilão de Relíquias

**Capítulo 6 – Leilão de Relíquias**

Sirius dormia tranqüilamente de bruços, babando no travesseiro... Sonhando com um quarto ricamente decorado... Usava um belo turbante azul marinho na cabeça enquanto dançarinas do ventre tentavam seduzi-lo... E então...

Uma pessoa muito, muito infeliz fez o favor de pular em cima dele.

- SIRIUS!

Era uma garota... O rapaz não abriu os olhos. Podia ser Alicia tentando convencê-lo de desistir do Leilão. Mas aquela voz... Seria...?

- Rachel? – Ele murmurou antes de sentar-se e dar de cara com a mesma. A garota sorria de orelha a orelha e o encarava docemente.

- Eu! Você está atrasado... Um leilão te espera, caso você tenha esquecido...

- É muito cedo...

- Tudo é sempre muito cedo pra você não é? Cedo para acordar, para criar juízo, para começar um relacionamento... Vamos, você tem que levantar... – Ela disse levantando-se e puxando-o pelo braço... Mas não conseguiu tirá-lo da cama. – Sirius!

- Nha... – O moreno resmungou manhoso, fazendo-a sentar de volta e pousando a cabeça em seu colo. O perfume dela invadiu seus pensamentos, o fazendo esquecer o que ia dizer.

- Ora... está carente? Não se preocupe... compradoras do seu beijo é o que não faltará.

- Você vai dar seu lance, não vai?

- Se eu vou? Verás... Agora anda que eu não tirei o dia pra acariciar seus cabelos... Anda! Já para o banho mocinho! – Ela ordenou, indicando o banheiro para ele. Sirius sentou-se para encará-la.

- Quando é que você vai me dar um beijo? – Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quando você parar de cobrar por eles?

- Pra você eu dou um desconto...

- E eu lá sou garota de desconto? Vai anda, anda! O chuveiro te espera.

- Ok, mamãe... – Ele disse antes de selar-lhe os lábios inesperadamente e sair correndo pra o banheiro.

Por pouco escapou de um travesseiro voador...

**_Enquanto isso... No Salão Principal..._**

****

- Não, NÃO! Nada de laços cor de rosas! – James exclamou furioso às garotas que tinham pedido para ajudar, mas que já o estavam tirando do sério.

- Mas ia ficar tão bonitinho, James...

- Eu não quero que fique bonitinho, eu quero que fique ORIGINAL. Por favor, garotas, deixem que eu faço isso.

- Mas...

- Nada pessoal, deixem que eu cuido de tudo...

As meninas abaixaram as cabeças e seguiram para fora do Salão. James suspirou e esparramou-se numa cadeira. Tinha uma tarde para arrumar tudo antes que o leilão começasse e Sirius tinha feito o grande favor de simplesmente não querer acordar. Aluado estava conjurando belas cadeiras de madeira e veludo negro para que as clientes pudessem estar bem acomodadas. Peter estava falando com os elfos sobre o cardápio da festa... E ele tinha de cuidar do resto todo...

James deu um pulo da cadeira ao pensar que atrasaria tudo se não terminasse pelo menos o palanque. Começou a murmurar feitiços e modelar o grande cartaz que ficaria atrás... Suspirou outra vez. Por que é que deixaram tudo para as últimas horas?

- Precisando de ajuda, então eh?

James virou-se e deu de cara com a bela ruiva encostada na parede mais próxima, com ar de soberana.

- Lils, provocações hoje não, ok? Estamos enrolados.

- Eu imaginei que sim – Ela respondeu sorrindo. Ele ainda era o irresponsável de sempre... Nem para arranjar um evento para que ele mesmo beijasse mais de 50 garotas ele tomava jeito. O que seria dele sem ela? – Agora, me dá licença que a Evans aqui chegou para salvar o dia...

James observou-a maroto. Sempre soube que ela não resistiria a organizar o leilão... E antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, Lily tirou a varinha do bolso e começou o trabalho duro...

No fundo do Salão estava Remus, que conjurava as cadeiras, observando o casal ternura lá à frente... C'est l'amour... Lily podia não admitir ou mesmo não saber, mas Remus podia ver um fundo de paixão em seu olhar para James... O lobinho riu de si mesmo. Agora dera para se achar o grande sábio... Quem dera fosse. Saberia então decifrar o que de fato Susan queria com ele. E se queria... Aquilo era um impasse completo. Lily, Susan, Rachel... James, ele e Sirius... E Peter de fora... Parecia até uma novela trouxa...

Remus balançou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos complexos. Precisava conjurar mais e mais cadeiras até à noite...

**_À noite, precisamente 19:45, Bastidores do Leilão._**

****

Sirius observava as senhoritas chegarem e se acomodarem nas cadeiras reservadas. Sorriu galante. A grande noite... Dinheiro para a escola e belas donzelas a sua espera... Susan e Frank Longbottom já estavam a seus postos... Se houvesse qualquer briga por causa dele, as ordens já estavam expressas! Deixassem que brigassem. Depois de um tempo, elas se separariam sozinhas...

Suspirou. Depois de um longo mês... De uma longa semana atarefada... De uma longa tarde de advertências dos amigos e de muito esforço... Ali estavam eles... Prontos finalmente para arrasar corações...Observou o Salão. Estava perfeitamente decorado para a estimada ocasião... A ruiva era mesmo fantástica para estas coisas...

Voltou ao encontro dos amigos. Todos já estavam bem vestidos e perfumados, prontos para começar...

- E aí... Tudo certo? – Perguntou ele.

- Certíssimo! Já conferimos tudo. Agora é só correr para o abraço...

- Amassos, você quer dizer...

E então... Oito horas. As portas do Salão se fecharam e todas as moças convocadas já estavam devidamente sentadas e ansiosas para que a coisa toda começasse.

- Ok. Vamos lá... Vamos deixá-las sem ar...

E os Marotos adentraram ao palco bem iluminado. Talvez não fossem artistas... Mas as moçoilas todas fizeram questão de bater palmas ao que eles apareceram. Eles sorriram marotos...

- Olá, olá, boa noite! – Sirius começou, murmurando um feitiço para que todas pudessem ouvir seu cumprimento. – Primeiro gostaria de agradecer imensamente ao nosso diretor Dumbledore que permitiu que essa festinha acontecesse... – A garotas sorriam e cochichavam sobre eles. – A Lily Evans, que nos fez o grande favor de nos ajudar com a decoração... – Uma ruiva virou pimentão lá no fundo, sem que ninguém percebesse. – E a todas vocês que estão aqui para nos ver! Obrigado.

- Bem... Vocês estão prontas? – O Salão ecoou com um "sim" enérgico. – Ok. Primeiro lote: Um pacote de 10 beijos... MEUS. Lance mínimo senhoritas, por favor, 10 galeões. Pechincha... Quem dá dez? Mel, você dá dez. Eu ouvi 15? 15 galeões alguém? A srta. Smith ali no meio.

- 25!

- Oh, Parker... Quem dá mais? Eu ouvi 30? 30 Galeões? Ali!

- 35!

- 35, a srta aqui na frente...

- 50!

- Oh! Quem dá mais? Para fechar, alguém dá mais? Dou-lhe uma... Dou-lhe duas... Vendido para Miss. Leandra!

- Próximo lote...

E assim passou... Moçoilas gritando lances e preços absurdos, babando pelos rapazes que ali estavam. Eles se alternavam como narradores do evento e a cada lote, mais garotas se atreviam a gastar a mesada...

Lily observava a bagunça de longe, na última cadeira. Ria ao apreciar as discussões entre as meninas que disputavam quase que brutalmente os beijos dos amigos. Tsc tsc... O que ela estava fazendo ali? Não sabia...

- Quinto lote. 30, eu repito, 30 beijos meus! – Sirius disse alegre. – Eu ouvi 20 galeões?

- Aqui – Disse Alicia, soberana.

- 35 – Disse Rachel que apareceu do nada, sem notar que estaria comprando uma briga com Parker... Sirius sorriu.

- 40 – Retrucou Alicia, olhando feio para a outra.

- 45 – Rachel devolveu o olhar, mas com um riso no canto dos lábios.

- 50!

- 55.

- 60! – E então Rachel não respondeu mais. Era dinheiro demais para um convencido como ele... Fez um gesto, como oferecendo o moreno de mão beijada para Alicia, que sorriu triunfante.

- Ok. Rachel? Não? Não mesmo? Vendido, para Alicia.

- Sexto lote: O Pacote Plus... 30 beijos, 10 meus, 10 do Sirius e do Remus. Lance mínimo... 25 galeões... Alguém se habilita? – James perguntou, já sem o casaco, mangas arregaçadas.

- Eu!

- Ok, Parker 25. 30? Alguém dá 30?

- 30.

- Oh...

- 35!

- 40!

- 50!

- 50 para ela aqui e...

- 65!

- 70!

A ruiva ria ainda mais ao ver a cara de surpresa ao vender o lote por 100 galeões para Mellanie Denver... Bem, tinha de admitir que o negócio estava indo muito bem...

Já ao fim do leilão, após 15 lotes interrompidos por brigas com chumaços de cabelos para um lado e unhas quebradas para outro, James narrava o último lote, o único pacote só seu...

- Donzelas, por favor... Atenção... O último lote. O melhor pacote de todos... 10 beijos meus. Quem dá 10?

- 10!

- Ok...

- 20!

- 40!

- Wow, ok, meninas, tem James para todas... Alguém dá 50?

- 55!

- 60!

- Err... – James fez uma careta ao que uma garota que nunca tinha visto na vida, com dentes enormes e espinhas nojentas deu seu lance. – Alguém dá mais? – Todas calaram... O moreno suou frio... – Ninguém? Ok... Dou-lhe uma... Dou-lhe duas...

O silêncio pairou sobre o Salão. James gelou... Seu único pacote sozinho e... ISTO? Já era, não poderia recusar 60 galeões.

- 61.

- Vendido para a ruiva ali no fundo! - Lily deu seu lance no último instante sorrindo. O rapaz sorriu triunfante! A segunda vez que ela salvava o dia.

- Bem, obrigada belas donzelas, por comparecerem a este evento tão especial... Mas acabou! Queremos chamar as garotas que adquiriram nossos ótimos pacotes a uma reunião atrás do palco. Obrigado mais uma vez e boa noite! – Sirius despediu-se e todas começaram a sair do Salão Principal, comentando eufóricas sobre o leilão.

James, após implorar a Sirius que cuidasse de tudo, saiu correndo descabelado com o mapa nas mãos... atrás de Lily Evans. Achou-a numa sala vazia, observando os belos campos de Hogwarts, iluminados pela meia lua que brilhava pomposa no céu...

- Lily? – A ruiva virou-se para olhá-lo e involuntariamente, sorriu. Ele estava num estado lamentável... a camisa completamente amassada, cabelos despenteados e ofegante. E continuava mui belo... – Bem, acho que te devo 10 beijos, moça. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Eu perdôo sua dívida, afinal, não tenho dinheiro pra pagar... – Ela deu de ombros. James aproximou-se para olhá-la mais de perto... Era nessas horas que ele via o porquê de amá-la tanto... Os olhos refletindo a luz da lua e os cabelos rubros e sedosos... Sorriso breve e meigo... James sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Incrível como ela podia afetá-lo tão... tão intensamente...

- Como não tem dinheiro? Você não economizou para o leilão?

- Não. Só decidi participar na última hora... – O moreno balançou a cabeça.

- Obrigado. Você me salvou duas vezes hoje.

- É para isso que servem os amigos afinal, não? – Ele sorriu, tristonho.

- Vamos. Ainda temos uma comemoração marota exclusiva para comparecer.

- Me esqueci que agora faço parte desse círculo social... – Ela disse, antes de sorrir e acompanhá-lo para o Salão Comunal.

**Hey hey pessoal! Aqui jaz o último capítulo de LR... Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Eu já estraguei a surpresa e disse que ia ter continuação... E vai mesmo. Podem esperar por ela!**

**Agradecimentos especialíssimos à: Nina Black Lupin, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black, Cristina Melx, Lenah, Helena amiga, Tete Chan, Renata, Gabi Potter, Tainah, Flavinha Greeneye, Ysa, Mila Potter Evans, Mahri Wood, Allie Fowl, e à minha beta, claro, Mel Black (eu tive de deixá-lo no seco... James terá de esperar até a continuação) Mandar um beijo para a Babi... se é que ela vai ler isto aqui... **

**E abrigada a todos que leram e acompanharam! Sério, de coração. Nós autores não sobrevivemos sem os comentários...**

**Bem, é só por hoje!**

**Espero que acompanhem a continuação!**

**Beijos!**

**AMO VOCÊS!**

**Bia Black,**

**16 de Outubro de 2005.**


	7. Trailler

**Trailler**

- Bem... Agora são três meses até os exames.

- Por que não aproveita e passa uns tempos na casa de sua tia Mary?

- Posso ir com o carro? Ela não sabe que sou bruxa...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A chuva apertava enquanto Lily guiava o carro para o norte. De repente o fim da estrada e um caminho de terra... Que não estava no mapa.

A ruiva bate a porta do carro com força e estoura o vidro. Pousa as mãos no rosto alvo se deixa sentar na poça de lama.

- Por que está tudo dando errado? Mas que merda!

Então um forte farol cega seus olhos por um instante e Lily dá de cara com um grande trator negro com duas pessoas dentro, observando-a. Era a salvação...

- Tá precisando de ajuda, moça?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- O patrão não há de se importar em deixá-la passar a noite aqui - Disse a mulher, deixando-a na cozinha.

A ruiva fez um feitiço para se secar e dá um pulo ao encontrar James Potter paralisado, segurando uma maçã a meio caminho da boca, olhando para ela.

- Oh, meu Merlin... – Disse ele, ainda estático.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hogwarts acabou, todos estão de férias...**

- Foi muita sorte você ter vindo parar aqui Lily.

- Pelo menos isso... Sério, ruiva, nunca vi uma garota tão gostosa ser azarada desse jeito. – E Sirius foi fuzilado com o olhar.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E desta vez, mais bonitos e interessantes do que nunca...**

- Olha, aqui você pode respirar ar puro... Jogar Quadribol... Tirar leite de vaca... – Disse Remus, entusiasmado. Lily olhou para Parker assustada.

- Você está brincando, não é?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lily Evans...**

James deitou-a em sua cama suavemente para que não acordasse. Sorriu tristonho e observou-a dormir tranqüila.

- Não sei se posso mais suportar – Ele murmurou antes de suspirar e retirar-se.

Lily abre os olhos e morde os lábios. As entranhas reviravam-se... Também achava que talvez não resistisse por muito mais tempo...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E Os Marotos... **

Sirius encostou Rachel na parede enquanto dançavam tango na sala de estar. O rapaz pousou sua mão em sua coxa descoberta e ela lhe deu um belo tapa.

- Você não vai conseguir desse jeito, bonitão...

- Ah, Rachel, não seja manhosa...

- Comigo não vai ser assim, Sirius. Ou vai, ou racha – Ela finalizou antes de caminhar para seu quarto, sorrindo para Alicia que acabava de aparecer no corredor.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Em...**

- Oh Merlin...

- Espera... Conversa com ele.

- O que eu faço? O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA?

- Susan, será que dá pra se decidir? Ele não vai esperar a vida toda. Se for por causa do...

- NÃO É POR ISSO, DROGA! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ENTENDER QUE EU PROCUREI POR UM DELINQUENTE BONITÃO A MINHA VIDA TODA?

- E O QUE ACHA QUE ELE É? UM CARNEIRINHO VOADOR?

- Um lobo apaixonado talvez seja mais provável...

Susan sentiu o coração pular na garganta.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- O que diabos você fez dessa vez?

- Só disse que estava apaixonado por outra garota.

- Ah. Agora estamos fudidos – James disse, enquanto corria com Sirius a seu lado.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A ruiva deixava as lágrimas se misturarem com a chuva... Toda a sua vida lutara para fugir dele... E agora, o que mais queria era correr para seus braços?

- Argh. Estou apaixonada por um maroto... E atolada na lama novamente.

- Mas agora eu estou aqui para te salvar...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Relíquias de Férias**

**Novembro**

**By**** Bia Black.**


End file.
